Nieve
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Las despedidas eran menos dolorosas bajo la nieve... sobre todo con la promesa de volver a verse una vez más.


Nieve.

Después de pedir unos días de vacaciones para visitar a la abuela Haru, Toshiro llegó a la ciudad de Karakura y se encaminó directamente a la casa de la dulce anciana, aunque en el camino una familiar voz femenina lo hizo detenerse.

-¡¿Cómo que no puedes jugar?! ¡Eso es solo un rasguño! ¡Ni tú eres tan patético, Ryohei!- era Kurosaki Karin, la hermana menor del shinigami sustituto, gritándole furiosa a uno de sus amigos hincado en el suelo sujetando su pierna con gesto de dolor.

-¡Pero realmente me duele! ¡No todos somos tan fuerte como tú, Kurosaki!- rebatió Ryohei aunque claramente asustado por ella.

Toshiro hizo una mueca mientras pasaba por aquel campo de futbol lentamente, preguntándose sí notarían su presencia. Aunque una mejor pregunta era ¿quería que la notaran? Bueno, por supuesto que no ¿por qué querría tratar otra vez con esa niña impertinente? Aunque sí eso era cierto ¿por qué demonios no desaparecía con shunpo de una vez?

-¿Y bien, mocosos de primaria?- el líder del equipo contrario se acercó a ellos con sus amigos detrás. –Sí se quedan sin un jugador entonces pierden por default. Y tú misma lo dijiste niña, el ganador de este partido se queda con el campo definitivamente y el perdedor ya no puede molestarlo nunca más. Además ¡deben besar nuestros zapatos!- exigió mientras reía junto a sus amigos. –Aunque sí tú quieres besarme en la boca no me molestaré, y podrás presumir que tuviste tu primer beso con un apuesto chico de secundaria.- le guiñó un ojo.

Ok, suficiente.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, se quitó la chaqueta y bajó por la pequeña colina hasta el campo donde los dos equipos estaban mirándose mal, ya pensando en una excusa de qué decir para que no malinterpretaran sus intenciones.

Karin tardó unos buenos segundos en dejar de mirar con furia y repulsión al chico de secundaria delante de ella para finalmente notar su presencia allí. Su rostro se iluminó de inmediato y ella sonrió enormemente antes de correr hacia él.

-¡Toshiro!- gritó felizmente. -¡Justo a tiempo! ¡Necesitamos otro jugador!- lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló hacia el centro del campo sin siquiera preguntar qué estaba haciendo allí o dejarlo hablar, para el caso. -¡Ahora sí tendrán lo que se merecen por querer volver a robarnos el campo!-

-Agh, ¿de nuevo este enano?- preguntó el líder del equipo rival.

Una vena brotó en la sien del capitán shinigami. Ese humano realmente estaba comenzando a fastidiarlo.

Cuando el partido inició, estaba tan molesto que destruyó al otro equipo, asegurándose de dejar bien humillado al estúpido pre-adolescente que quería que Karin lo be… eh, que lo llamó enano. Aunque a pesar de todo también se aseguró de que Karin tuviera su propia diversión en el campo.

-¡Sí, ganamos! ¡Ganamos!- cuando todo acabó sus cuatro amigos celebraron a gritos.

-¡Ahora deben besarnos los pies! ¡Ja, ja!- señaló burlonamente el que había sido lesionado.

-Paso.- dijo Toshiro rápidamente, comenzando a retirarse del campo ahora que ya todo estaba resuelto.

-Yo también.- Karin hizo una mueca de disgusto y tomó su balón de futbol. -¡Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana en NUESTRO campo, chicos!- se despidió de sus amigos y corrió detrás de Hitsugaya antes de que pudiera alejarse mucho.

Él dejó que lo siguiera por un momento hasta que recordó que tenía que ir a la casa de la abuela Haru antes de que se hiciera muy tarde. Quiso deshacerse de ella (cosa que sabía no sería fácil) pero en ese momento una dulce voz familiar lo llamó.

-¿Toshiro-chan? Lo sabía… Eres tú, Toshiro-chan.- era la abuela Haru sonriéndole cálidamente como siempre.

-Abuela Haru.- no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al verla.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo.- se le acercó para palmear su cabeza suavemente. –No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde tu última visita, me sorprendió verte por aquí de nuevo. Oh, ¿traes compañía? Es un placer.- se inclinó.

-E-es un placer.- saliendo de su sorpresa, la niña hizo una reverencia rápidamente. –Soy Kurosaki Karin. ¿Eres la abuela de Toshiro?- preguntó un poco confundida.

-Eso realmente no es asunto tuyo.- dijo él malhumorado.

¿Por qué no se iba aún? Realmente no debería estar pasando tiempo de más con una niña humana que estaba al borde de involucrarse demasiado con los asuntos del otro mundo. Solo necesitaba saber un poco más de la cuenta y la Sociedad de Almas podría comenzar a interesarse en ella. Y honestamente no quería eso. ¿Quién sabe lo que decidirían para ella?

-Se ven cansados. ¿Por qué no vienen a mi casa a tomar un poco de té?- invitó dulcemente la anciana.

-¡Claro, me encantaría!- la Kurosaki accedió rápidamente y el shinigami hizo una mueca.

-Qué alegría.- a ella obviamente la hacía feliz tener más compañía.

Maldición, justo cuando estaba pensando en una excusa para deshacerse de ella la abuela Haru le daba la excusa perfecta para quedarse más tiempo.

Apenas llegaron a la casa se sentaron en el pórtico frente al jardín y ella les sirvió té para luego marcharse a buscar dulces para él.

-Entonces… ¿Ella no es tu abuela de verdad?- preguntó la niña una vez se quedaron solos.

-Conocí a la abuela Haru cuando estuve asignado en una misión al mundo humano.- dijo a regañadientes.

-¿Asignado?- bueno, maldición, debería ser más cuidadoso con su forma de decir las cosas. No podía darle información de más. Sorbió de su té para evitar responder a su pregunta. –Eh… no lo entiendo bien, pero… ¿Hacías ese tipo de cosas incluso siendo un niño?- él escupió todo su té.

-¡Te dije que no soy un niño!- gritó duramente, haciéndola retroceder un poco. Suavizando su tono, volvió a hablar. –La abuela Haru puede ver espíritus como tú y Kurosaki.- dijo solo para cambiar de tema.

-Ya veo…- su gesto se agrió. –No me sorprende que haya tantos reunidos aquí.- miró con molestia a los fantasmas dando vueltas a su alrededor, dándole un manotazo a uno cuando se acercó demasiado.

-Bueno, bueno, Toshiro-chan…- Haru volvió de pronto con un platito en manos. –Aquí te traje tu dulce favorito, el amanatto.- le entregó el plato cuando él extendió una mano.

-¿Te gusta el amanatto?- ella lo vio sorprendida por un segundo, para luego reírse al segundo siguiente. –Pareces un viejo.- se burló.

-Cállate.- masculló molesto. Haru se sentó a su lado mientras probaba los dulces. –Hmm, están buenos.-

-Toshiro-chan, has venido bastante seguido últimamente, te lo agradezco.- dijo ella felizmente.

-No es nada.- murmuró distante, concentrado en comer su dulce.

Por el rabillo del ojo notó que Karin tomaba un dulce también. Pareció gustarle.

-Así que viniste aquí para visitar a la abuela Haru ¿eh, Toshiro?- preguntó aún con la boca llena.

-Eso no te incumbe.- la miró fríamente. ¿Por qué le gustaba hacer tantas preguntas?

-Ah, bien.- a diferencia de antes, no se tomó a mal sus palabras cortantes, incluso sonrió.

Él intento no hacer una mueca ante el hecho de que probablemente venir a visitar a una abuelita y comer dulces probablemente le había quitado mucho de su aire intimidante y ella ya no lo tomaba tan en serio como antes. La idea no le gustó nada.

De repente, algo llamó la atención de la niña, haciéndolo voltear también.

En medio del jardín, el fantasma de un niño mucho más pequeño que ellos se hizo visible.

-Ah, Yosuke-chan. ¿Estabas ahí todo el tiempo?- la abuela Haru de inmediato lo reconoció, sonriéndole con dulzura.

-Abuela ¿ese niño…?...- Karin de inmediato preguntó al respecto, a lo que la anciana le respondió que había ya llevaba un tiempo allí.

"¿_Un tiempo_?..." ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente?

Toshiro de inmediato alertó a sus sentidos. El fantasma del niño era demasiado sólido, no debía estar muy lejos de transformarse en hollow. Así que él debería…

-Yosuke-chan ¿por qué no saludas a nuestros invitados?- propuso dulcemente Haru al niño.

El pequeño saludó apenas, inclinándose un poco antes de intentar ocultarse cerca del árbol, obviamente muy tímido aun cuando Karin lo saludó con un tono muy amistoso. Haru se disculpó por la timidez del pequeño y luego por alguna razón mencionó que él era el espíritu más visible después de Toshiro.

-No soy un espíritu.- aclaró él un poco a la defensiva. No le gustaba ser comparado a los fantasmas.

-Sí, sí. Eres un shinigami ¿no?- se puso en pie. –De cualquier forma gracias a Yosuke-chan ahora estoy disfrutando de mi vida.- se colocó sus pantuflas para acercarse al niño, aunque a medio camino Karin le preguntó por su familia. Toshiro la miró mal por su pregunta insensible, pero ella solo prestó atención a la contestación de la anciana que le explicó que Yosuke y otros fantasmas aliviaban su soledad. –Y a veces Toshiro-chan me visita, así que no estoy sola.- dijo con tono nostálgico pero optimista, tomando de la mano al pequeño fantasma.

-¡Ya veo!- eso devolvió el buen ambiente al lugar y la sonrisa al rostro de Karin. –Los fantasmas que merodean a mi alrededor son todos molestos. Pero entonces, Yosuke… ¿Qué es lo que te impide descansar en paz?- preguntó curiosa.

La abuela Haru explicó el deseo del niño de ver la nieve y el accidente que le quitó la vida pero no pudo callar su deseo de verla, así que lo encontró vagando por allí. Mencionó que nevaría pronto y el fantasma asintió alegremente, pero Toshiro se quedó preocupado.

Luego de otro par de minutos de ellas conversando y él viendo el atardecer y comiendo amanatto, finalmente decidió despedirse, ya que era demasiado tarde y no quería que Karin caminara sola por allí en medio de la noche.

Planeaba acompañarla a su casa y luego dormir en el techo de alguna vivienda, pero entonces ella le preguntó sí estaba bien dejar a Yosuke así y ambos dejaron de caminar, deteniéndose al borde de una pequeña colina.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo con cautela, preguntándose cuánto sabía.

-No te hagas. Los fantasmas que no han pasado a la otra vida son peligrosos ¿no?- él frunció el ceño. ¿De dónde sabía tanto? ¿Alguien se lo dijo? ¿O lo dedujo con solo mirar? Ella sin duda no era ninguna tonta. –Sí los dejas solos… no lo entiendo bien, pero… ¿no se transforman en algo así como monstruos?-

-Así es.- admitió. No tenía caso intentar ocultarlo sí ya lo sabía. –Sí sigue aquí, Yosuke probablemente se transforme en un hollow.-

-¿Hollow?- sonó confundida.

¿Sabía de la transformación de un plus a un hollow pero no sabía cómo se llamaban? Y él de nuevo hablando de más, realmente debía aprender a controlarse con esta niña.

-Es a lo que tú llamas monstruo.- admitió de nuevo sin ver el punto en tratar de ocultarlo.

-¡Pero entonces…!... ¿Eso no quiere decir que la abuela Haru está en peligro también?- inquirió alarmada.

Eso golpeó un nervio.

Le dio la espalda y bajó al pie de la colina, sin pasar por alto cómo ella susurró su nombre. ¿Acaso se le notaba lo afectado que estaba por esto pese a su esfuerzo en ocultarlo?

Se sentó frente al arroyo y, a pesar de las miles de veces que se dijo que no debería darle información, comenzó a contarle su historia.

Le contó que fue asignado al mundo humano y solo se la pasó siguiendo órdenes, matando un hollow tras otro sin cesar hasta que la abuela Haru lo encontró y cuidó de él. Le contó como perdió a su familia y vivió sola por muchos años debido a que su habilidad para ver espíritus asustaba a las personas, y que estos fueron su única compañía.

-La abuela Haru piensa en Yosuke como en un nieto.- dijo sombríamente. Él sabía lo mucho que las abuelas podían preocuparse por sus nietos, él mismo vivía preocupando a su pobre abuela que tanto lo quería. Se perdió en sus pensamientos sobre ella, por lo que la voz de Karin lo sobresaltó cuando le preguntó sí vino a hacer algo por Yosuke. Su gesto se entristeció un poco por un momento, antes de que lo enmascarara rápidamente y se volteara hacia ella. –Normalmente, habría realizado un Konso tan pronto como me encontrara con un espíritu como él… pero no lo hice. No puedo permitir que le cause problemas a nadie.- se puso en pie y le dio la espalda rápidamente para que no viera la expresión de frustración en su rostro. –No tengo más remedio que vigilarlo.-

Odiaba ser tan blando en estos temas. No quería lastimar los sentimientos de la abuela Haru al alejar a Yosuke de ella demasiado pronto, sería más soportable para ella sí él pasara en paz después de ver la nieve, por eso quería esperar y era su responsabilidad asegurarse de que todo marchara bien y nadie saliera herido por su decisión sesgada negligentemente por sus emociones.

-Hmm…- mientras se alejaba, Karin se puso en pie y lo miró impresionada. –Para ser un niño, eres increíblemente compasivo.- señaló.

Él de inmediato se irritó y volteó a verla.

-¡¿A quién le dices niño?!- exclamó molesto.

Estaba muy tentado a revelarle que era varias décadas mayor que ella, a ver sí eso la hacía respetarlo un poco más.

-De cualquier forma ¿te quedaras aquí un tiempo, no?- cambió de tema. -¿Tienes dónde quedarte?-

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Bueno…- ¿sería muy raro decirle que iba a quedarse sobre algún techo al azar?

-Entonces ven a mi casa.- tomando su respuesta como un no, lo invitó de inmediato.

-¿Eh?- sus ojos se ampliaron. ¿Dormir en su casa? ¿Dormir en la casa de una niña de su edad aparente?

Inapropiado, dijo la voz de su abuela en su mente. Absolutamente inapropiado. De ninguna manera iba a aceptar algo así.

-Vamos, puedes dormir en la habitación de mi hermano, te prestaremos un Futon. Solo tendrás que soportar a mi padre, pero no será tan malo después de que le dé una patada.- ¿ella pateaba a su padre? Bueno, no debería sorprenderse, ya había conocido la fuerza de su carácter en el pasado.

-Realmente no es necesario.- intentó zafar. –Puedo encontrar un lugar.-

-Oh, vamos. Mi hermana hará una cena deliciosa y estará encantada de invitarte un plato.- bueno, la comida era tentadora, no había llegado a almorzar antes de venir al mundo humano. Pero aun así… -¡Muy bien, vamos!- antes de que pudiera pensar en otra excusa, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró en dirección a su casa.

Cuando llegaron, un Ichigo más que sorprendido le abrió la puerta, y miró por un buen momento la mano de su hermana sujeta a su muñeca antes de mirar con el ceño fruncido al capitán shinigami.

-¿Toshiro? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con cautela.

Él se cruzó de brazos. Más le valía a este sustituto no empezar a hacer insinuaciones como las que hizo Matsumoto o lo conocería realmente furioso.

-Ichi-nii, ¿Toshiro puede quedarse en tu habitación por hoy? Está de vacaciones y no tiene donde quedarse.- Karin habló por él.

-¿Y ustedes de dónde se conocen?- también se cruzó de brazos, mirando con recelo al capitán.

-Él me ayudó con un partido de futbol una vez. Y hoy también. Somos amigos. Es tu amigo también ¿verdad?-

-Bueno, sí.- Hitsugaya alzó una ceja ante la conversación de los hermanos. ¿Cuándo había aceptado convertirse en amigo de alguno de los dos? Tenían que ser Kurosaki. –Supongo que está bien… papá se fue de todos modos, así que no puede avergonzarnos frente a la visita por una vez.-

-Qué alivio.- ella suspiró, luego apretó su agarre en su muñeca y lo jaló dentro de la casa. –Entonces iré a pedirle a Yuzu que prepare un plato extra para él.-

-¿Karin-chan ya regresó? Bienvenida.- una chica rubia un poco más alta que ellos apartó la mirada de una olla humeante para voltear a ver a los recién llegados. -¿Oh? ¿Quién es él?- lo señaló con el cucharón.

-Él es Toshiro. Te hablé de él ¿lo recuerdas? Me preguntaba sí podrías prepararle un plato.-

La tal Yuzu se quedó congelada un momento, antes de soltar un chillido extasiado.

-¡Karin-chan trajo un novio a casa!-

¿Pero qué mierda…?...

-¡Estás equivocada!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, pero eso solo pareció alentarla más.

-¡Ustedes son perfectos el uno para el otro!- chilló felizmente, para luego empezar a quejarse de que su padre no estuviera en la casa.

-¡No es eso!- Karin intentó explicarle, pero su hermana estaba perdida en su propio mundo de fantasía. –De cualquier forma, Toshiro se quedará en casa por un tiempo ¿está bien?- le dijo, solo para que volviera a chillar, realmente comenzando a crisparle los nervios.

-¡Oh, cielos! ¡Karin-chan se está convirtiendo en una adulta!-

¡¿Pero qué mierda?! ¿En qué estaba pensando esta niña loca? ¡¿Qué demonios creía que iban a hacer?!

-Ichi-nii ¿por qué no dices nada? Toshiro es tu amigo ¿no es cierto?- sin poder manejar a su hermana, llamó a su hermano.

-¡Onii-chan, di algo!- Yuzu también lo llamó, pero en medio de dar brinquitos y seguir chillando incoherencias.

-Toshiro…- golpeando el periódico contra la mesa, Ichigo se volteó hacia él con una mirada asesina. –Maldito… ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?-

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡¿De qué DIABLOS hablas?!- gritó al borde de la histeria.

-¿Pues de qué más?- se levantó del sofá y lo enfrentó a pocos pasos de distancia. -¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Karin? No creas que dejaré que te salgas con la tuya.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Kurosaki…- preparó un hechizo kido en su mano, dispuesto a cobrarle caro por esta humillación. Su furia se calmó pasando a ser confusión cuando él de pronto comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Ya, ya, está bien. Ven, te preparare un Futon.- le dio una palmada en el hombro para instarlo a seguirlo escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Él lo siguió todavía echando humo por las orejas y entró para apoyarse contra su escritorio cruzando los brazos, esperando a que le diera una buena explicación antes de que decidiera matarlo. –Tranquilo, Toshiro.- rodó los ojos mientras se sentaba en su cama. Solo bromeaba. Karin y tú se lo tomaron tan en serio que no pude evitarlo.- juntó las manos y bajó la mirada por un momento antes de mirarlo con ojos llenos de seriedad. –Sin embargo, Toshiro… Ni se te ocurra poner a Karin en peligro ¿me oíste?-

-No hace falta que lo digas. Lo sé perfectamente.- hizo una mueca.

Evitar ponerla en peligro era lo que había estado tratando de hacer prácticamente desde que la conoció, pero ella se lo ponía difícil.

.

-Te lo repito, Yuzu, él no es mi novio.- dijo Karin de mal humor ante la insistencia de su gemela.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Es normal interesarte en un chico y salir con él a nuestra edad.- murmuró ella con dulzura, siempre solo escuchando lo que quería oír.

-No estoy saliendo con él.- se frotó las sienes. –No nos conocemos mucho, para empezar. Solo lo he visto un par de veces.-

-Y aun así están tan sincronizados. ¡Qué romántico!- volvió a chillar.

-Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay.- ¿por qué siquiera se molestaba en tratar de explicarse?

-Quizás veo cosas que tú no quieres que vea.- canturreó revolviendo la comida. –Aww, tienes tanta suerte. Él es muy lindo y parece ser todo un caballero con ese porte, además de que tiene rasgos muy exóticos. No es sorpresa que te guste, aunque tú eres muy difícil de impresionar por los chicos así que me alegra que hayas encontrado uno que te guste.- siguió desvariando.

-Oye, Yuzu, sé que es difícil que me escuches cuando entras a tu burbuja de ensueño, pero no quiero que hagas sentir incómodo a Toshiro durante toda su estancia aquí así que te seguiré insistiendo. Él. No. Me. Gusta. No nos gustamos. No somos novios. Punto.-

-Hmm.- la volteó a ver con un puchero. -¿Me vas a negar que te parece lindo?-

Karin abrió la boca para decirle que por supuesto que no le parecía lindo, pero la cerró al darse cuenta que, de hecho, eso sería mentir. No por nada se había quedado viéndolo como boba en su primer encuentro. La verdad es que él era muy lindo, el chico de su edad más lindo que conocía.

-Bueno, no. No voy a negarlo.- admitió a regañadientes.

-¿Y no te gusta su forma de ser?-

Realmente, eso estaba a discusión. A veces le daba ganas de darle un pelotazo en la frente por sus contestaciones cortantes, pero poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a eso y se daba cuenta que debajo de ese exterior frío él realmente se preocupaba por las personas a su alrededor y se salía de la norma para ayudar a otros a pesar de que podría fácilmente seguir de largo o actuar sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás.

La verdad, él era muy compasivo y amable. Era una persona increíble.

-Me gusta…- admitió, comenzando a sentirse un poco nerviosa de a dónde iba su hermana con esto.

-Incluso lo trajiste a casa.- su sonrisa se volvió muy complacida consigo misma. –Nunca traes a tus amigos a casa. Y no lo has insultado en ninguna de las ocasiones que me hablaste de él. ¿Por qué lo tratas tan diferente sí es solo otro amigo?-

-T-tú…- la miró con la boca abierta. ¿Por qué ahora su adorable hermana le estaba pareciendo una bruja astuta?

-Por favor llama a Onii-chan y a tu novio a cenar después de que pongas la mesa, Karin-chan.- dijo con altanería mientras sacaba la olla del fuego.

Sin palabras y con la cara roja, Karin decidió retirarse de ahí antes de que Yuzu la asuste todavía más de lo que ya estaba espantada por cómo demonios la conversación terminó de este modo.

Durante la cena, Toshiro y Karin evitaron mirarse lo más posible, recibiendo las miradas de advertencia de Ichigo y las pícaras de Yuzu todo el tiempo, observándolos, analizándolos a los dos y a sus interacciones. Eso fue más incómodo de lo que pensó incluso sin la presencia de su padre allí.

Esa noche, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, en realidad se puso a pensar acerca de lo que su hermana le dijo.

Obviamente no era su novio, pero… ¿a ella le gustaba él? La idea realmente no se le había pasado por la cabeza hasta que comenzó a hacerle todas esas preguntas.

Su rostro enrojeció en la oscuridad de su habitación al darse cuenta de que, sí, lo admitía, Toshiro le gustaba.

No tenía nada de malo tal como dijo su hermana, claro, pero… ¿qué sabía realmente de él? Solo que era un shinigami y casi nada más.

¿Qué importaba sí le gustaba?

Aun así, se sentía feliz cuando lo veía y pasaba tiempo con él. Tal vez eso de gustarle alguien no fuera tan malo.

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno se sintió mucho mejor consigo misma a pesar de todas las insinuaciones de su hermana. Él siguió negándolo fervientemente a cada oportunidad, pero ella actuó relajada al respecto porque ya lo había aceptado y le daba igual sí no era correspondida o sí lo mencionaban todo el tiempo para avergonzarla. Estaba feliz con solo ser su amiga, honestamente.

Él se fue de la casa con un portazo después de la quincuagésima vez que Yuzu se burló de su supuesto noviazgo y ella lo siguió corriendo luego de tomar su abrigo, ignorando la sonrisita de su hermana y el ceño fruncido de su hermano.

Toshiro le reclamó el estarlo siguiendo pero no le importó. No había forma de que lo dejará solo ahora que sabía que estaba de vacaciones y sin responsabilidades que atender más que visitar a la abuela Haru.

Sintió su mirada taladrar su nuca todo el camino a la casa de la mujer mayor y sonrió levemente. No quería ilusionarse con gustarle también, pero bien podía soñar.

Incluso cuando la abuelita creyó que eran novios y él se indignó, Karin solo pudo sonreír. ¿Por qué se lo tomaba tan en serio, honestamente? Era un poco divertido ver su rostro tan tenso cada que alguien lo insinuaba.

Cuando se encontraron con Yosuke, Toshiro los sorprendió a todos regalándole un pequeño muñeco de hielo que más tarde le explicó que él mismo hizo con sus poderes de shinigami que le permitía controlar a su voluntad el hielo y la nieve, eso la hizo preguntarle por qué no hacía nevar él pero parecía reacio a la idea.

Poco tiempo después, el caos se desató.

La abuela Haru cayó al suelo, casi desmayada por agotamiento, y Yosuke se convirtió en un hollow. Resulta que la mujer todo este tiempo había estado retrasando su transformación hasta que finalmente no pudo más.

Incluso cuando el hollow quiso matarla y Toshiro la salvó tomándola en sus brazos, no pudo creer que ese monstruo horrible fuera el mismo niño pequeño tan adorable y tímido que conoció. Intentó hacerlo recuperar la razón, pero solo provocó que Hitsugaya tuviera que salvarla de nuevo, y entonces, cuando creyó que iba a darle el golpe final, se detuvo. No pudo matar a Yosuke a sangre fría.

Yosuke hollow quiso atacarlo, pero la abuela Haru lo detuvo con su poder y le pidió a Toshiro hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Sus palabras fueron tan tristes que Karin realmente sintió como si pudiera llorar.

El hollow fue destruido y, para sorpresa de todos, Yosuke apareció por un breve instante, desvaneciéndose lentamente.

Antes de que pudiera desaparecer por completo, sonrió y murmuró algo, a lo que todos alzaron la vista para ver a los copos de nieve comenzar a caer desde el cielo. Karin sonrió enormemente, pero cuando volvió a mirar hacia el niño pequeño, él ya se había ido.

-Yosuke… pudo ver la nieve ¿verdad?- preguntó quedamente, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que sí lo haya hecho. Lo merecía después de tanto sufrimiento.

-Sí... seguro que lo hizo.- contestó la abuela Haru con calidez en sus ojos. -¿No lo crees, Toshiro-chan?- ambas voltearon a verlo, notando su mirada perdida en el cielo, con copos de nieve mezclándose con la blancura de su cabello.

-Sí…- contestó con voz suave.

Cuando llegó la hora de despedirse, la mujer mayor se disculpó con el shinigami por creer que le había causado problemas, a lo que él de inmediato la tranquilizó asegurándole que no fue así.

Karin realmente se había encariñado con la dulce abuela, así que al estar a punto de despedirse no pudo evitar proponerle visitarla de vez en cuando con sus amigos (aunque tendría que decirle a esos idiotas que se comportaran), queriendo pasar más tiempo con ella y además aliviar un poco de su triste soledad.

Sintió la mirada de Toshiro en ella, pero al voltear a verlo él estaba mirando a la abuela Haru con una pequeña y encantadora sonrisa.

Ambos se despidieron y comenzaron a alejarse de la casa caminando bajo la nieve, ella detrás de él, siempre a distancia considerable el uno del otro, nunca queriendo acercarse de más.

-Dime, Toshiro…- habló vacilante luego de un tiempo, queriendo compartir con él un pensamiento que no podía abandonar su mente. -¿Crees que Yosuke se detuvo gracias a la abuela?- ante sus palabras, él detuvo su andar, sin voltear a verla pero prestando atención a sus palabras. Ella extendió sus dos manos para dejar que unos cuantos copos de nieve cayeran, sintiendo su suave y reconfortante frialdad mientras continuaba hablando. –Pienso que Yosuke, a pesar de que se convirtió en un monstruo, siguió peleando desde su interior. Y creo que por eso se detuvo… o al menos eso siento yo.- a pesar de lo improbable que fuera, le gustaba creer eso, y la idea la hizo sonreír.

-¿Quién sabe?- fue su distante respuesta, cosa que realmente no la sorprendió. Entonces volteó a verla de reojo. –Mi trabajo aquí está terminado, así que regresaré a casa.- le dijo.

Karin no dejó que su sonrisa vacilara al escuchar la noticia. Sabía que él no se quedaría más tiempo luego de terminar su asunto con la abuela Haru y Yosuke. Pero aun así…

-Ya veo. Vuelve cuando puedas ¿sí?- aun así tenía la esperanza de volver a verlo. –Mantendré tu nombre en la lista de jugadores de mi equipo.- creyendo que eso era incentivo suficiente y una despedida adecuada, se volteó para emprender su camino a casa. -¡Hasta luego!- se marchó sin decir más.

-Sí.- fue su breve contestación, pero ella sintió su mirada en su nuca por un breve momento y su presencia en la ciudad por unos minutos, antes de que desapareciera por completo.

A pesar de todo, siempre tendría la nieve para recordarle su efímera pero suave frialdad.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Este es mi One-shot numero 316! Por fiiiiin! Llevo soñando con este momento desde q hice mi One-shot 132 :'D

Qué por qué? Si no lo saben fracasaron como HitsuKarinistas e.e OknoXD Yo soy la unica obsesionada con los caps donde Toshiro y Karin salen juntos, el 132 y el 316 *w*

Me tomo cuatro años ir de tener 132 fanfics HK a tener 316, un poco más de lo q me hubiera gustado pero bueno! Muchos dudaron q alguna vez llegaria, y tengo más one-shots por hacer, porq no me detendre hasta alcanzar mi meta! uwu

A pesar de q el numero es super especial para mí xP Sé q el OS no es la gran cosa, solo mi versión escrita del cap 316 xD Pero bueno, ojala q les haya gustado de todos modos n.n

Los personajes son de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
